


Nightmares

by KikaCream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikaCream/pseuds/KikaCream
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I decided I would take a prompt from MariChat May 2018 and I chose Nightmares which is day 13. All constructive criticism is welcome, I hope you enjoy!





	Nightmares

There was an akuma, the worst akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir had ever faced, Ladybug had just used her lucky charm and was looking around to see what else would help her defeat this akuma when she saw a boulder flying at her it. She froze. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. 'this is the end' she thought. That's when someone pushed her out the way the only person who do that for her was- "CHAT!" She screamed he'd been hit she rushed over and used her yo-yo to remove the boulder from on top of him, he was dead. 

 

_________________________________

 

Chat couldn't sleep, and when chat couldn't sleep he went to see his princess she always welcomed him in, she was sweetest girl in the whole world whenever he feeling down or tired or even very happy she was always there for him, so naturally he transformed and went to her house when he couldn't sleep. When e got there he on her trapdoor once, twice, three times, then he heard her crying. "Chat, chat no" she whispered through her sobs. "Princess?" Chat decided to let himself in, when he came in he saw tears running down her face her expression was pure sadness. He shook her, "Princess" he shook her again "Princess!" Her eyes flew open, "Chat?" She said stil crying. She flung her arms around his neck and dug her face into the crook of his neck and started sobbing again. Chat returned her embrace and held her until she calmed down. "Are you okay?" Chat asked. " I'm fine it was just a nightmare."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, but I hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
